1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet type image formation apparatus for forming a toner image using a liquid developing agent, and a liquid developing agent cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wet type image formation apparatus for obtaining a toner image using a liquid developing agent configured by toner particles and a carrier solvent has advantages that high image quality can be achieved since very fine toner particles with a submicron size can be used, that texture equivalent to printing (for example, offset printing) can be achieved in addition to economy since a sufficient image density can be obtained by a small amount of toner, and further that energy saving can be achieved since toner can be fixed on paper at a relatively low temperature, etc.
In such a wet type image formation apparatus, it is necessary to scrape a surplus liquid developing agent on a photoconductor after a liquid developing agent is supplied to the photoconductor in order to prevent a fog of a toner image and improve transfer efficiency as well as efficiency of a dry process. For this purpose, there is conventionally an apparatus for disposing a squeeze device for removing a surplus liquid developing agent on a photoconductor after development (for example, see JP-A-7-302028 (Pages 3 and 4, FIGS. 1 and 2))
In JP-A-7-302028, after development by a developing roller, a surplus liquid developing agent adhering to a photoconductor drum is removed by a squeeze roller and further an edge of a blade made of urethane rubber and mylar with a high hardness are sequentially abutted on the squeeze roller and an angular portion of fastened toner on a surface of the squeeze roller is shaved by the mylar and then the liquid developing agent is removed by the blade.
However, in JP-A-7-302028, a structure using both of the mylar and the blade is adopted and the fastened toner is shaved to a certain extent by the mylar but the blade for removal of the liquid developing agent is configured by its edge abutted on the squeeze roller. In addition, the blade tends to cause breakage by suffering chemical degradation due to a carrier solvent and has low durability. As a result of this, even when the angular portion of the fastened toner is previously shaved using the mylar, the edge portion of the blade tends to break and when the edge breaks in long-term use, there was a problem that the liquid developing agent on the surface of the squeeze roller by the blade is insufficiently removed or unevenness of removal occurs thereby causing defects in an image.